The present invention features a portable charger for personal electronic devices (e.g., cell phones). In particular, the portable charger of the present invention may be conveniently and temporarily attached to, for example, a part of a motorcycle such as a handle bar. Further, the portable charger can be removed from the handle bar at the user's discretion.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.